<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokin' Fun by DespairsAntichrist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710092">Pokin' Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairsAntichrist/pseuds/DespairsAntichrist'>DespairsAntichrist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Puns, F/F, Fluff, Junkan - Freeform, Junko isn't a total dickhead, Mario Kart, One-Shot, Teasing, They're adorable without toxicity, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairsAntichrist/pseuds/DespairsAntichrist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At that point, Mikan knew Junko was toying with her, it was what the girl did best. It never failed to put a soft smile on Mikan's face. They had been through plenty throughout their lives, but she liked this a lot more. Simple days, cuddling on the couch, and kicking Junko's ass in round after round of Mario Kart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pokin' Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hullo,</p><p>You've stumbled across my joyous AU, woo, lucky you.<br/>Basically this is just a small one-shot of what happens after Junko is rehabilitated, or something akin to that. She clings to Mikan mostly, she still has her despair-like aspects, but they aren't as harsh. Her and Mikan are actually in a healthy relationship tbh, and I find it fluffy and adorable. Let's give Mikan a happy time for once lmao.</p><p>-Chandler</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Are you flippin' kidding me?!"</em>
</p><p>The screen popped up for what seemed like the sixth time that day, Junko's scarlet red eyes narrowing as she pressed her back into the couch. Beside her, a soft giggle sounded as the nurse looked over, pressing a button on her controller to make the screen go away.</p><p>"S-Sorry?"</p><p>Junko raised a brow at that as she flipped through the screens, getting ready to start up another round of Mario Kart. Turning to look at the dark purples that looked at her timidly, she simply chuckled, nudging the girl's shoulder as she did so.</p><p>"Being good at the game isn't grounds for apologizing."</p><p>Leaning in, she could hear the hitch in Mikan's breath before placing her lips against the girl's cheek.</p><p>"Just means you're actually good at somethin' for once."</p><p>Mikan huffed at that, grinning as her hand gently went to where she had been kissed. As she trailed her fingers along the skin, she swore it had caught on fire. It felt so nice..</p><p>"F-For once? I-I'm the U-Ultimate N-Nurse for despair's sake.. Th-That's not im-impressive?"</p><p>At that point, Mikan knew Junko was toying with her, it was what the girl did best. It never failed to put a soft smile on Mikan's face. They had been through plenty throughout their lives, but she liked this a lot more. Simple days, cuddling on the couch, <em>and kicking Junko's ass in round after round of Mario Kart.</em></p><p>"Impressive? More like boring. Total Snoresville."</p><p>Chuckling softly at herself, Junko felt the nurse press against her as they chose their respective characters. With Junko's mark hovering over the main character she normally played, her eyes widened as she turned her head to look at Mikan, a bark already sounding.</p><p>"Hey, what the hell!? That's my character damnit! Don't need you beating my ass with him too.. That's just--"</p><p>"Embarrassing?"</p><p>Mikan hummed as she ran her hand gently along the girl's thigh, relishing in the way Junko pressed into her touch with ease. It was so cute.. At least in her eyes.</p><p>"What a pain in the ass.."</p><p>Junko grumbled as she moved her cursor off of Bowser, opting to play Dry Bowser instead.</p><p>"Two can play at this game--"</p><p>"I-I wouldn't be so sure of that.."</p><p>Grinning, Junko nudged Mikan once more, selecting their carts and bikes as she leaned over to press her lips to the nurse's.</p><p>"When I kick your ass it's your funeral then~"</p><p>Mikan simply shrugged her shoulders, pressing her legs together a bit more as she leaned against the fashionista, sighing as she did so.</p><p>"Well.. If you lose you're m-making dinner.."</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Junko groaned as the match started and she was already off to a bad start.</p><p>"Does take out sound fine--"</p><p>"Only if it's sushi--"</p><p>"Seriously--"</p><p>"No exceptions."</p><p>Her second groan sounded far louder as she used her foot to prod at the girl's thigh, eliciting a giggle from the nurse as she took the blanket off the back of the couch. Forming a small wall between them, Junko couldn't stop laughing as she broke it, pressing her hand between the blankets before she poked at Mikan's nose. The girl flinched, of course, shooting her girlfriend a dirty glare as she growled quietly.</p><p>"No cheating--"</p><p>"Oh my god, it's not cheating! I'm <em>poking </em>fun at ya!"</p><p>Mikan paused the game, raising a brow as she looked over at the younger girl. Junko titled her head, raising a brow back.</p><p>"Wh-What?"</p><p>The small stutter that came from the younger fashionista made Mikan continue her little visage, almost looking down on the girl for such a shitty pun. Junko knew why she was staring at her too, which made her cheeks heat up all the more as she gently brought her knees up to her chest.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Junko was smiling out of pure embarrassment at that point, looking away as her cheeks flushed. Mikan simply smiled, shaking her head as she leaned in to kiss her.</p><p>"That was cheesy."</p><p>Nodding into their kiss, Junko dropped the remote, sighing into their kiss as she pressed forward. Mikan rested a hand in the fashionista's hair, humming as she felt Junko press at her, clearly trying to get her on her back. Yet again, another thing that didn't work in her favor. With her back colliding with the plush cushions, Mikan straddled the younger girl with ease, their kiss never once stopping. She could hear all the soft noises coming from Junko, her body burning to the touch, that was until their kiss broke and she heard the game un-pause.</p><p>"H-Hey!"</p><p>With the positions having been Junko in second and Mikan in first, it was child's play to pass the unmoving character on the track. The screen lit up just as Mikan scrambled for her controller, the controller in turn being thrown at Junko playfully as the younger girl laughed beneath her.</p><p>"You were distracted sooo--"</p><p>"That's cheating!"</p><p>Junko shrugged, coming to sit up ever so slightly as she tossed the controller back to the couch, her hands reaching down to Mikan's ass as she adjusted their positioning. Pressing kisses gently along her throat.</p><p>"It's much more fun that way~"</p><p>With teeth gently sinking into her neck, Mikan let out a shaky moan, a hand already finding itself in Junko's strawberry blonde locks, the younger girl grinning as she continued her ministrations.</p><p>"Is th-this my p-p-punishment for losing..?"</p><p>Looking up as her kisses had neared the nurse's chest, Junko shook her head, pushing the girl off of her and laughing as she fell back onto the couch. Running her hands up her side immediately, the assault of tickles began, the older girl laughing as she twitched and squirmed trying to get the younger fashionista to stop. </p><p>"Nahh~"</p><p>As the assault came to a close, it ended with Mikan having both of Junko's wrists in her grasp, their faces only inches apart before Junko leaned forward to boop her nose with her own.</p><p>"Dinners on you."</p><p>Mikan grumbled, rolling her eyes at that as she let go of Junko's wrists, the nurse coming to sit up as she nodded her head. As she went to stand up and straighten her shirt and sweats out, the swift smack to her ass made her yelp as she turned around immediately, her cheeks dark red as Junko just laughed.</p><p>"N-No fair!"</p><p>Junko shrugged her shoulders as she stood up, leaving their controllers on the couch as she hummed, following the nurse as she began walking to the kitchen.</p><p>"On both of us then?"</p><p>As they reached the kitchen's entrance, Junko reached for Mikan's hand, relishing in the small gasp she heard before she had her lips on hers. Whimpering softly into it, Mikan nodded as it broke, already out of breath as she kept the fashionista close to her.</p><p>
  <em>"I..I'd like that.. I'd like that a lot."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing Times:</p><p>Start Time: 11:51 AM</p><p>End Time: 12:13 PM</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>